Blog użytkownika:Lunzija23/Dwanaście Koszmarów
Miało być tak pięknie... Mieliśmy być niezniszczalni... Mieliśmy zniszczyć te wszystkie fałszywe istoty... Ta idea, miała być wieczna... ~ Podobno wszystko zaczęło się od tego, gdy Tasha pragnęła zniszczyć tego, który ją zranił. Zawładnęła nią chęć zemsty, pragnęła by cierpiał. Jednak było to niemożliwe. On, ten który zniszczył nieodwracalnie kilkanaście niewinnych istot i ich DNA, był nieśmiertelny. Wydaje się to niemożliwe, a jednak. ~ *** Tasha miała dokładnie dwadzieścia sześć lat, gdy rozpoczął się jej własny koszmar. Tamtego dnia jej chłopak, zerwał z nią. Pewnie wszystko rozeszło by się po kościach, gdyby On był normalny, a Ona nie byłaby psychopatką. Długo zajęło mi dotarcie do informacji, kim On był. Jednak, gdy już się dowiedziałam, nie umiałam w to uwierzyć. Chłopak, z którym Tasha pragnęła się zestarzeć, nosił imię SlenderMan. Byłam mocno zdezorientowana, jak Tasha mogła kogoś takiego jak On pokochać. Wszystko się wyjaśniło, gdy Tasha wyznała mi, że była jego największą FanGirl. Właśnie wtedy, pożałowałam swojego wścibskiego charakteru i tego, ile miałam informacji przeciwko swojej szefowej. Kobieta pragnęła zemsty, więc zaczęła planować. Planowała jak Go zniszczyć. Tylko pytanie, jak zniszczyć nieśmiertelnego demona? Ona posunęła się do strasznych rzeczy, by dopiąć swego. Szkoda, że tyle osób ucierpiało, na jej wyimaginowanej idei. Pewnego dnia, znalazła porzuconego chłopca w lesie. Chłopak miał na imię Tony, brązowe lekko falowane włosy i piwne oczy. To on był jej pierwszą ofiarą szaleństwa. Tasha przygarnęła chłopca, nakarmiła i przyodziała. Tony oczarowany jej dobrym sercem, odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania kobiety. Wyznał, że jego matka została skatowana przez swojego ojca wraz z bratem. Nienawidził ich za to i postanowił uciec, zanim by i jego dopadli. Chłopak był wygłodzony, przez co było widać, że już dawno uciekł. Tej wiadomości, jednak nie zdradził kobiecie, a ona nie zamierzała naciskać. Mijały dni, a Tasha podawała Tony'emu coraz więcej tabletek i wstrzykiwała różnorodne specyfiki, jej własnego przepisu czy zakupionych od pewnego Doktorka, który uwielbiał eksperymenty. Przy kolejnej wizycie u Doktorka, poznała pewną dziewczynkę. Doktorek miał plany co do niej, jednak Tasha zapragnęła i jej, do kolejnych "ulepszeń". Doktor był przeciwny temu, a Tasha zdeterminowana. Nie chciała dać za wygraną, więc porwała w nocy dziewczynkę. Dziewczynka nosiła imię Sara, miała piękne i długie blond włosy z grzywką zaczesaną na prawo, i błękitne duże oczy. Była półsierotą, matka zmarła przy porodzie, a ojciec wyrzekł się jej i obwiniał o śmierć żony. Do dnia gdy Doktorek jej nie porwał, mieszkała w sierocińcu. Tasha była bardzo dobrą aktorką i udawała, że jej przykro. Obiecała jej lepsze życie, pod warunkiem całkowitego posłuszeństwa. Dziewczynka nieświadoma słów kobiety, zgodziła się. W ten sposób, wydała na siebie wyrok. Tasha postanowiła przedstawić Sarę Tony'emu. Uznała, że powinni nawiązać dobry kontakt by pewnego dnia, stać ramie w ramię i zgładzić Jego. Tony oczarowany nową przyjaciółką, nawet sam namawiał ją do brania leków. Pokazywał jej później, czego od nich dostał i uczył, jak posługiwać się pewnymi "darami". Kobieta była zadowolona z poczynań chłopaka, jak i z własnych działań. Polubiła manipulować innymi na swoją korzyść. Wtedy mogło być już tylko gorzej. Nadszedł pewien czas, by nadać nowe "nazwy" swoim Koszmarom, jak uznała Tasha. Tony został oficjalnie "Dzieckiem z Lasu", a Sara została "Kidą". Dzieci były zachwycone nowymi "ksywkami". Kobieta zaczęła wdrążać w ich plan zajęć sztuki walki. Z dnia na dzień, dzieci były coraz lepsze. Pewnej nocy, dom Tashy podpalono. Dzięki temu, że pracowała do późnych wieczór mogła uratować siebie i dzieci. Przez ten "napad" przeprowadziła się z dwójką podopiecznych do Arizony, a dokładniej Phoenix. Wynajęła tam małą kawalerkę i na chwilę poprzestała treningi Koszmarów Jeden i Dwa, ale zyskała dwoje nowych Koszmarów. Minęły dwa lata od tego zdarzenia. To był ciepły wieczór, a Tasha postanowiła wyjść się przewietrzyć i pomyśleć, pomyśleć co dalej ma zrobić. Musiała wrócić do Los Angeles, by dokonać zemsty, ale to jak dopiero uzna, że jej Koszmary są gotowe. Jednak, dwójka dzieciaków to za mało, zwłaszcza gdy poznała wcześniej plany SlenderMana. Miał za około osiem lat posiadać już całą trójkę swoich Proxies. Idealni zabójcy, przeciw dwójce dobrze wyszkolonych nastolatków. Będzie nie równo, myślała krążąc po parku. Potknęła się o jedną z linek rozstawionych w parku i wpadła w krzaki. Zdenerwowana tym faktem, szybko się pozbierała i z nienajlepszym humorem, zaczęła wracać do swojego mieszkanka. Nie było jednak jej to dane. Poczuła coś chłodnego i ostrego, tuż pod podbródkiem. – Nie ruszaj się, inaczej tego pożałujesz – usłyszała za sobą, lekko piskliwy głos. – Kim jesteś, by mi grozić? – spytała kobieta. – Jesteśmy twoim Koszmarem – odpowiedział jej, mocny męski głos. – Jest was dwójka? – Dokładnie – odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie. Kobieta wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła sama do siebie. Właśnie znalazła kolejną dwójkę do swoich planów. Kolejnych, by skrzywdzić. – Mam dla was propozycję... – zaczęła cicho. – Ciekawe jaką – warknął chłopak. – Chcecie być wieczni? Chcecie mieć władzę nad innymi? Pragniecie być lepszymi? – spytała jeszcze ciszej. – Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytała dziewczyna. – Mogę uczynić was potężnymi istotami, które mogą wszystko. Zależy tylko, czy tego chcecie. Zamilkli nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Tasha była dumna, ze swojej gry. – Czego chcesz w zamian? – zapytał chłopak. – Waszego posłuszeństwa. Tej nocy, Tasha wróciła do swojej kawalerki z dwojgiem nowych ofiar. Byli bliźniakami, osieroconym przez nijakiego Jason'a The Toy Maker'a i The Puppettera. On nosił imię Kevin, a Ona Anabella. W ich wyglądzie było coś specyficznego. Kevin miał jasne włosy, oczy i karnacje, a Anabella miała ciemne włosy, oczy i opaloną karnację. Mieli czternaście lat, a Tasha wpadła na swój kolejny chory pomysł. Kevinowi wybieliła skórę do idealnego odcienia bieli, oczy zmieniła na czerń jak noc wraz z białkami, włosy przefarbowała mu na srebrzysty odcień, z czarnymi końcówkami. Wyglądał jak demon. Z resztą, Anabellę nie potraktowała lepiej. Jej piękna opalona skóra stała się szara, oczy stały się krystaliczne białego odcieniu, a włosy zafarbowane na głęboką czerń. Kobieta użyła magii, przez co nie wyrządziła im za dużej krzywdy. Ciekawi mnie tylko, skąd wzięła podobną do moich księgi zaklęć. Minęły kolejne cztery miesiące, Kevin i Anabell otrzymali nowe imiona – White i Black. Tasha postanowiła wyjechać i szukać dalej, swoich ofiar. Nie musiała długo czekać. Wyjechała z Phoenix do Denver. Tam w czterech sierocińcach znalazła kolejną piątkę dzieci. Jak na zawołanie, pewne młode małżeństwo oddało im córkę. Uznali, że nie chcą mieć na sobie takiego ciężaru, jakim jest wychowanie i wyżywienie dziecka. Między innymi dziećmi byli tam: Sara, dziewczynka oddana przez rodziców. Miała piękne kasztanowe włosy i zielone oczy, a na drobnym nosku piegi. Tasha zadecydowała nadać jej imię Shira. Dzięki pomocy magii, postarzyła ją do wieku trzynastu lat. Peter to chłopak niebywale inteligentny, ale za to słabszy fizycznie. Był rudy, miał duże zielone oczy a na nich duże, okulary. Miał czternaście lat, tyle co Mroczne Rodzeństwo. Dostał imię Dia Trisha, to Rosjanka którą przywieźli rodzice do Ameryki, pod pretekstem lepszego życia. Szkoda, że kłamali. Dziewczyna ma piętnaście lat, błękitne oczy i blond włosy z różowymi końcówkami. Uwielbia się wywyższać i chwalić swoim Rosyjskim pochodzeniem. Jej nowe imię brzmi Princess. Nicolas to Australijczyk, o miodowych włosach i czekoladowych oczach. Jest dość sprytny i potrafi zbudować coś z niczego, dobrze dogaduje się z Dią. Są w tym samym wieku. Alice to dziewczyna o brązowych lokowanych włosach, piwnych oczach i pięknym uśmiechu. Jedyną jej wadą jest to, że kocha się znęcać nad innymi. Pewnie dlatego, że sama była gnębiona. Jej nowe imię nie jest dostosowane do charakteru – imię brzmi Diddi. Jacob to kanibal nie umiejący już prawie myśleć. Jest "pupilkiem" Tashy, żywym śmietnikiem. Leki, które podawała mu kobieta, kompletnie go zniszczyły. Jego przezwiskiem jest Baxster. Kobieta powróciła do Los Angeles. Wykupiła stary psychiatryk, pod pretekstem odnowienia i renowacji tego miejsca. Szkoda, że wszyscy w to uwierzyli. Każdy w swojej celi miał łóżko, "ścianę płaczu", biurko i okno z kratami. Wszyscy byli poubierani w kombinezony, z numerem na piersi i stopniem zagrożenia. Zagrożeń było trzy, pokazywały również charakter. Zielony – łagodny, do puki nie zostanie całkiem pozbawiony kontroli nad sobą. Niebieski – ma problemy z agresją, a pozbawiony kontroli to istna bestia. Czerwony – istota zniszczona kompletnie, nie panuje nad niczym co w niej, machina do zabijania. Pewnego razu, po psychiatryku Tashy przypałętał się pewien chłopak. Mówił, że jest synem demona i potrzebuje schronienia. Kobieta zmanipulowała również jego. Alexander to chłopak o czarnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Jego wiek nie jest znany. Ma smykałkę do dopasowywania broni dla innych. W Piekle – jego prawdziwym domu – mówiono na niego Diablo. Wtedy było ich jedenastu. Kobiecie, zabrakło jednej osoby, odpowiedniczki dla Diablo. Znalazła ją, dzięki gazecie. Czternastolatka osierocona przez słynnego Jeff'a The Killer! Vanessa to dziewczyna, która przeżyła atak zabójcy! Nikt nie wie jak przeżyła, a sama nie chce o tym mówić. Co teraz się stanie z biedną Vanessą Adams? Wysłała po nią Baxstera. Wieczorem, dziewczyna kazała mówić na siebie Kira. Tasha zachwycona swoimi Dwunastoma Koszmarami, zaczęła ich przygotowywać do walki stulecia. Dzień w dzień, miesiąc w miesiąc, rok za rokiem, każdy z nich trenował bez wytchnienia. Tasha z pewną pomocą, każdemu idealnie dopasowała dietę. Raz na tydzień testowała ich na arenie, sprawdzając umiejętności. Każdego z nich modyfikowała inaczej, przez co każdy był wyjątkowy. Jak to określała kobieta "ulepszała" ich. Szkoda, że nie wszyscy to tak spostrzegaliśmy. Każdy z nich miał odmienne zdolności, oni nie byli już ludźmi. Przynajmniej się tak nie zachowywali. Tasha planowała uderzyć na Rezydencję SlenderMan'a, ale nie zdążyła. Psychiatryk napadnięto przez pewną grupę, dzięki czemu Koszmary uciekły. Tasha nie była tym za bardzo przestraszona, gdyż każdy z nich ma chipa. Straszne było to, czego kobieta się posunęła kiedyś względem tych dzieci. Teraz to są młodzi dorośli, liczący sobie siedemnaście – może niektórzy dziewiętnaście lat. Niestety, co zostało im wpojone przez tą kobietę jest nieodwracalne. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, skąd ja to wiem. Jestem Queen. Byłam prawą ręką Tashy, do kiedy nijaki Skroll chciał uratować jednego ze swoich niewolników i nie zaatakował mojego Domu – psychiatryka. Jestem niedoszłym Trzynastym Koszmarem. Twoim Koszmarem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach